Chace to be a hero
by numbuh 278
Summary: in this story tails is the hero he well save the word by Sacrificing himself in order to save his loved ones


Chance to be a hero

Tails got up this morning and went down stairs for some bretfist but it did fill right not at all tails had a strange filling that some thing bad was going to happen don't know why he had this filling but he did.

It well be the one with two tails and he shale be the one to save us all or so the says on this old tablet but is it true or not to what it says on it then it may happen or not it is what you think or not but what am I to say if it is true or not.

But it was true there was a fox with two tails and yet his nickname was tails he didn't know about the proves or that he was the one to safe them all did he know only time well tell.

Sonic was all so up he was out for his morning run on that run he finds a little kid look like was hurt so he picks up the kid carefully not to hurt it more then he or she is. Off he goes to quacks medical hut for help as he gets there he sees tails live and wonder's what he was doing there he'll ask him leather right now he had to get the kid help on word he went as he enter the kid wakes up to see that she is in some ones arms but dues not know how he is.

Sonic sees that the kid is a wake but the girl then she screams in pain and quack hears it and turns around to see wear it's coming from shear enough it was the kid in Sonics arms that made it.

Quack: oh my god what happen?

Sonic: well I was out for a run I found the kid.

Quack: okay bring the kid here.

So sonic brought the kid to quack as he was told to and told quack that he was living to go see tails as he was about to live quack send to sonic that sally wanted to see him at freedom fighter HQ so he goes there to see what sally wanted about.

Okay back to tails how was in his house trying to get use to wearing glasses which is hard for him all right well sonic was talking to sally bunnie comes in sally sees her and send hi to her

Bunnie: hi sally girl you know I saw tails going to quacks medical hut for some thing but he had a hard time trying to get in like he couldn't see or some thing.

Sally: wow bunnie that is strange to see I'll call tails to come here okay.

Bunnie: all right sally see you leather.

So sally calls tails to freedom fighter HQ ask what's up he gets the call and goes to there to see what sally wanted sonic and sally are talking when tails comes in and sally heard the door open and see tails standing there with glasses on.

Tails: hay sally what did you want.

Sally: oh tails I just wanted to know what you were doing at quack medical hut.

Tails: well as you can see I had a problem getting around after the mission when I got hit in the head by a swatbot it mast up my vision so now I have to wear glasses.

Sonic: oh okay tails now I remember three days after what happen on the mission I had to help you get to quacks medical hut because you were a bit dizzy.

Sally: thanks for the info helps me out on what bunnie told me about what she saw.

Just then quack come in to see sonic about the kid he trough in sonic sees him goes over to see what wants

Sonic: hay doc. what's up?

Quack: oh I just wanted to ask you some thing

So quack and sonic are talking tails headed out the door to go back to his hut so he can finish what he stared.

Tails: way do I fill this pain in my chest it's so bad that I can bear lee breath I need to get help quickly

As Sonic and Quack were done talking the doc. Lives and Sonic hears his comunacetator going off so he looks at it and sees that it's a cry for help from Tails so he runs to his house and goes down to the basement and finds Tails on his hands and knees with one hand clinching his chest do to the severity of pain he was having he was all so coughing up blood which made Sonic scared to say the lest

Sonic: Tails!! You okay buddy

Tails: Sonic you came

That was all Sonic heard be for Tails clasped to the floor out cold do to the pain he was having in his chest so as he was about to pick up tails Simon comes in to tails on the floor out cold.

Simon: Sonic what happed

Sonic: well my comunacetator went off telling me that it was a cry for help from Tails I find him on his hands and knees with one hand clinching his chest and coughing up blood.

Simon: its okay can you pick him up and bring him in to the next room I well be there whating.

Sonic did what he was told to do and when he did it looked like a medial room there two beds on Ether wall he saw Simon sating next to the closet to the door walks up to him and lays tails down no the bed

Simon: I need you to step out side so I can get to work

Sonic: your not going to hurt him are you

Simon: no way I would never do that

Sonic was out side in the lab for about four hours when Simon came out with a some what sad look so Sonic asks what's up and Simon send that there was saver damage to his heart his stabile for now don't know long he well be like this if you want see him go ahead so Sonic went in and saw Tails laying there in the bed mosinles all that could be heard were the musins that kept him alive Sonic was sad to see Tails like this.

Just then it was beeping Simon heard it came in to see what's up or what's going on tails was going in to heart failure Sonic got out of the way for Simon wasn't going to let it happen.

Simon: come on tails don't give up you can do this

Sonic: what's wrong Simon?

There was know ansir all that he heard was crying which meant some thing sad but he wasn't shore or not so nocks on the door Simon hears it and goes to opens it and goes out to were Sonic is with a sad look to his face and doesn't how to tell Sonic what happen Sonic looks at Simon and asks what's up? Dam it Sonic went O.O wide eyed cause of what Simon send he saw this and send this is not good at all tails had a relapse which mines that if it happen again Tails wont come back you need to get the freedom fighters here okay sonic did as he asked to and came back with them Sally asks why did you want us here Simon didn't say he just opened the door and every one was wide eyed well Sonic wasn't cause he new sally was about to go in but Simon stooped her she looks at Simon and send why did you stop me?

Simon: Sally there is some thing I have to tell you guys Tails really bad and there's not much I can do for him now but if I can make some thing to help him then may be he will okay.

Sally: oh my god this can't be happing so Simon you're a doctor and you didn't tell us why?

Simon: sorry I should have but I had my reasons.

Sally: okay Simon.

So here we are now with Sally talking to Simon. And the others are wounding how this happened to tails.

Sally: is there any way we can help you.

Simon: no sally I have to do this on my none.

Sally: why Simon we could help you.

Simon: sally I'm a doctor and he is my payshint you know that.

Sally: all right.

So that live and let Simon get to work. He get what he needs to bled a device to help Tails live his life as normal as possible but to do so he had take his out so he could use it as a mold that way Tails have one like it in him.

Tails opens his eyes to see Simon there he turns his head to see tails had opened his eyes. Goes to him had check his vledsens.

Simon: Tails can you hear me.

Tails: ………

Simon: I'm talking to though telepathy nod if you can hear me okay.

Tails nods his head Simon asked what happened but tails didn't know so Simon tell him what he has to do tails nods in under standing what he has to but be for he can Simon has to fegyour out how his going to work with out his device in side him well he has one way to do it put will it work tails looks at him with a ?.? look to his face.

Simon: tails I have to hock your heart up to a device so it can help keep your heart going okay.

Tails: …nods

After he does that gets to work making the device to help tails when his done with that next well come surgery to pit the device in so he can live a normal life.

Simon stared to have trouble breathing which wasn't good for him at all this was after the surgery he did to save tails life out side the village a friend came to visit and to see father sonic sees Anna and goes up to her.

Sonic: hay Anna how's it going.

Anna: hi I came to see my dad Sonic how it going with you and every one ells.

Sonic: okay.

Anna: Sonic you seem sad why is some thing wrong or as some thing happed to my dad.

Sonic: ………

Anna: okay I'm going to my dad's house.

Be for sonic could say some thing Anna was gone but there was kid there looks at the kid and asks what his or her name is.

Kid: are you a friend of mommy's.

Sonic: ? Your mom went be Anna would it.

Kid: yeah oh and my name Daniel.

Back to Anna as she does down to the lab there is a door to her right she goes tore's it and sees a fox on the floor she goes up to and asks are you okay.

Simon: no…… can't …… breathe………

Anna: okay hold on.

she places an oxygen mask over his face as he lens ageist cabinet door he closing his eyes for a moment to steady his rapidly beating heart.

Tails: Simon what's wrong are you okay.

Anna: dad he's having trouble breathing.

Tails: Anna is that you.

Anna: yeah dad it's me and ? wear's Daniel oh no.

Sonic was taking Daniel to his mom as they get down to the lab sonic calls hay Anna are you in here.

Anna: oh Sonic is Daniel with you.

Sonic: yeah why?

Anna: take him up stars pleases.


End file.
